StakeOut Pastimes
by writingforthemoney
Summary: Set during ‘The Titan on the Tracks’ 2x01 . During the stake-out, when she wonders what they’ll do while they wait… my version of what they could have done.


**Stake-Out Pastimes**

_**Author: **__writingforthemoney_

_**Summary:**__ Set during 'The Titan on the Tracks' (2x01). During the stake-out, when she wonders what they'll do while they wait… my version of what they could have done. _

_**Pairings:**__ BB_

_**Rating:**__ PG…I can't remember the rating._

"That's our guy let's--" Brennan raised up.

"No, no, no. What were going to do is were going to wait until he deals, to catch him in the act."

"We wait for how long?" Her lips were left slightly parted as curiosity, frustration and insistence raced across her face.

Booth realized their proximity and swallowed trying to keep down his biological urges, "However long it takes." He whispered.

"So what do we do while we wait?" Brennan asked, matching his hushed tone.

His face turned to her with a slight smile, "This is a stake-out we converse." However in his mind he was thinking nothing of conversing with her only kissing those beautiful slightly parted lips.

"I tried to initiate conversation on the drug war but--"

He sighed, "Oh God fine. You know what let's just talk about something we're not going to argue about." He would never understand how she could take everything so literal and in the same process make him want to make her his even more.

She smiled at his direction and then stifled a laugh at his frustration. He looked over at her and gave her a confused look, "What?" He watched as the right side of her mouth rose slightly, she bit the inside of her bottom lip and her eyes squinted just a bit. These actions she did on a regular basis separately made him want to kiss her world away, but throw them all together and they drove him insane. "What you are thinking about?" he asked this time with softer facial features and tone of voice.

His eyes widened a bit and then decreased in size as if relaxing. She didn't realize how close their faces were to each other, but even before then the thought had crossed her mind causing the dreamy like look to cross her face. However now she had a chance to dive into a dream, it was just a matter of whether she took the leap or not.

"Bones?" he laughed a little, "What's on your mind?"

She jumped, "Biological urges and ways to pass the time." her voice was low and husky.

He swallowed once more, he had been trying not to think about them and here she was putting them into his mind, no, she was throwing them into his face. He closed his eyes for a moment, eyes still closed, "Really…" Not really a statement or a question just the only word he could find other than any to define the way he wishes they could help each other out with their biological urges.

"Yeah." That one word was breathy, full of confidence and said so much more than 'yeah'.

All he found himself able to do was swallowing. Hard. "Bones…" his name for her came out of his mouth in the same tone yet with way less confidence and much more confusion as hers.

Her head was nodding slightly as it moved toward him slowly, "What Booth?"

His response turned into a slight groan as her lips found his. Neither moved, lips still touching, both wondering what the hell they were going to do next, but neither thinking of tomorrow. She'd had enough of this standing still, so to speak. She moved her hand to touch his thigh and parted her lips slightly bringing her teeth out to nip his lower lip. If the hand on his thigh wasn't enough the nip brought him back to reality and made him realize that this was really happening. He responded to her with a soft almost passionate kiss, that would give her a hint of how much he felt for her, but not say everything. Their tongues met in a battle of dominance much like the ones they had daily in the car, the lab, or the interrogation room only this one was much more pleasant for both of them. And neither truly cared who won, because in reality it was a win-win situation.

She pulled back first and smiled, then turned back toward the window. He did the same, still wondering what had gotten into her. The tension was too much for him to bare so he said the first thing that came to his mine, which may not have been the best thing to say, "Have you been out to your mother's grave?"

"Not since the funeral." She stated slightly confused as to the subject switch.

"Really?" he asked not understanding why.

She snorted, "Why would I?" And how can you go from a kiss of that magnitude to my mother's grave?

"You know to connect." He told her while still watching for the dealer and very much still thinking about the amazing kiss they just shared.

"She's dead."

He turned his head from the window for the first time since the kiss, "Fine, you know what forget it."

"Dead, as in gone from this world." The conversation came to a halt as he sighed and she realized he was frustrated. Then however, she wondered something. She leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder, "Excuse me. I'm curious. When you talk to the headstone, I mean what do you say?"

"It looks like I'm talking to the headstone, but what I'm really saying is, forget about where the words are aimed. What I say is that, I remember them." He finished with a triumphant smile and his eyebrow cocked up.

They were close again, but this time she wasn't thinking about biological urges, she was just a little confused, "They can't hear you because they're dead."

"My mouth moves, words come out, but none seem to get across the drawbridge to the princess I know who waits within." He said sarcastically then turned back to the window, "We're on!" he says and jumps out of the car.

She chases after him, "What princess!?"


End file.
